Blue Skies
by dragonmage27
Summary: D18 To truly love someone, do you really have to let them go?


dragonmage27: An attempt to write beautifully. Did I fail?

Warning: OOC?

* * *

Blue Skies

"Why do you always look towards the sky, Kyouya?"

After a long fight, as they would lay on the roof, still breathing heavily, weapons tossed aside, and Hibari's eyes would be enraptured by the expansive blue canvas. As Hibird fluttered down to land beside his master's head, Hibari ignored his tutor's question and closed his eyes.

Dino sat up, his face contemplating. The sky was blue. A great blue that spread across your vision until you could see no further. Clouds of white fluff lazily floated in sight, it was a peaceful day. A paltry breeze gently swept past the golden strands of Dino's hair which seemed to glow in the rays of the sun.

He reached out to touch Hibari, but his hand hovered above. He smiled bitterly. "Do you wish to fly?"

Dino received no reply.

"I know you can hear me, Kyouya." He paused. "If you wish to fly, fly."

Hibari stiffened uncomfortably when he felt soft lips lightly brush past his, and then heard a shuffle of movement. When he finally opened his eyes, he was alone.

-

Hibari did not hear word from Dino for many months.

When the Cavallone boss arrived in Japanese to discuss business with Tsuna, he didn't visit his young student. After Hibari heard of the arrival, and rushing to the Vongola base, Tsuna told Hibari apologetically that Dino had already departed on a flight back to Italy.

It was Children's Day when Dino's first letter. Inside was a single ticket for a week trip to Australia. Also was a note with a message in Dino's signature script: **"Fly free. Happy Birthday Kyouya. – Dino". **

And so Hibari packed his luggage, arranged Kusakabe to take care of Namimori while he was away and threatened a cab driver to take him to the airport. He firmly told himself that it was because the trip was entirely free, all expenses paid by the Cavallone Family, and it was not because there was a slight twinge in his chest hoping that he would meet his blonde-haired tutor there.

Dino wasn't there.

When returned to Japan (with pictures to make a kangaroo-obsessed boxer jealous), Hibari was informed by Gokudera that Dino had arrived in Japan for a meeting with the Vongola while he was away and had already left.

Hibari bought first-class ticket for the first plane to Italy, but when he arrived, a stuttering, frightened doorman apologized repeatedly and told him Dino had an important appointment with some figurehead in New York.

The dent on the Cavallone door left by Hibari is still there.

-

The second letter was received during Christmas. Inside was a single ticket for France and a brief message: **"Do you believe a Pegasus is real? Merry Christmas Kyouya. –Dino".**

Hibari combed every library in Paris, looking for information on the mythical horse, but returned to Japan with no success.

Dino had come to Japan again, and Hibari had missed him again.

-

The third letter was on Children's Day. Inside was plane ticket to New York City and a message: "**A stallion is a Pegasus stripped of his wings. Happy Birthday Kyouoya. –Dino". **

It had been already a year since Hibari last saw Dino. And he finally understood.

Kusakabe furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the plane ticket buried under piles of paperwork. "Are you not going, Kyou-san?"

"No," Hibari leaned back in chair and smirked slightly, "Tetsu, how does one go about capturing a horse that is galloping away?"

Kusakabe frowned as he contemplated the question, "I'd presume you'd need a faster horse."

Hibari reached for his cup of tea, "You can never catch anything if you just chase from behind. You must predict its movements."

As he slowly sipped the bitter tea, he murmured, "Inform Sawada that I will be attending the next Vongola meeting."

"There is a meeting this month? I was not informed."

"No, not yet. But there will be."

-

Dino smiled as he clasped his younger brother in a hug, but when Tsuna pull out of the embrace, the younger boy startled at the bloodshot eyes and gaunt face. "Dino-san! You look terrible."

Dino rubbed his eyes lightly. "Do I? I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

Romario spoke up in a reprimanding manner, "Do not forget that you were sick for almost a month, Boss."

Dino chuckled slightly, "That too." There was a moment of brief silence until it was broken.

"Is this how the great horse falls?"

Dino stiffened and turned around. A false smile twitched onto his face, "It's been a while Kyouya."

Hibari glanced around, his face blank but his eyes glaring. "Get out."

Without another word, everyone shuffled out, leaving just the boss of the Cavallone and the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola in the great conference room.

-

"Kyouya, you are as commanding as always." Staring as Hibari's unmoving person, Dino continued speaking. "You are supposed to be in New York."

The next thing Dino knew, he was flattened against the wall, his back protesting from the pain. Hibari's hands – painfully cold – was tightened around his throat. His eyes were livid. "Do you think I am a fool, Bucking Horse." Hibari spat out the last two words.

"No, Kyouya, I do not," Dino choked out. The hands around his neck loosened a bit. He breathed in heavily, "You are a bird, free to fly wherever you desire."

"Then who are you to choose where I fly?" Hibari let go of Dino and stepped back, his eyes trained on the older man who crumpled to the floor. "No one may cage me, or hold me back."

Dino looked away from Hibari's piercing eyes, "I know."

Hibari kneeled down to hold onto both sides of Dino's head and forced the older man to look at him. "You are a fool." The angry look on his face, faded away to be almost a face of sadness, but Dino knew better than to presume that. Hibari lowered his head until their foreheads were touching and asked resignedly, "Are you the Pegasus who stripped off his own wings so I can fly?"

"Kyouya…" Dino whispered, "I am willing to stay grounded, watching, waiting as you soar through the skies. You can leave me behind; I am letting you go free."

Dino felt wetness on his face. Was Hibari crying? No, it couldn't be. Was he crying himself? "Why am I a fool, Kyouya? Am I wrong?"

"Because," Kyouya dropped his head so they were resting on the older man's shoulder. "Because even a bird that flies freely will grow tired and long for the comfort of its nest." His voice sounded older, and weary.

Dino felt a true smile slowly unfold from within him. It had been a long time. "Then I will be waiting for your return, Kyouya." He held onto Hibari's shoulder and pulled the younger boy so they faced each other. "I missed you."

And he lowered his head to pull them into a kiss.

* * *

Start- 1:32 PM

End – 3:08 PM

Dragonmage27: Wow….it took longer then I wanted... And turned out really sappy. Hope you guys don't mind, I'm in a romance-y mood.


End file.
